Golden Memories, Bitter Truth
by Oshawhatt
Summary: One shot. Rain reflects on her father's death and memories of the past. First story. R/R


My first story here on fanfic.net! * shivers* Please be gentle! Contructive critism I like, but no flamies please! (btw-I was listening to Tajiya Sango while plotting this-first half's really sad- so sorry if it's a bit too angsty ^^;;;)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Mobile Fighter G Gundam!

__

Italics=Memories

****

Golden Memories, Bitter Truth

__

A fanfic written by KoriiShoujo

She stared at the large door, her face emotionless and pale. She clutched a beautiful red rose to her chest tightly. The door had been opening and closing over the last hour as their friends had come. Domon placed a calloused hand on her shoulder comfortingly, a gesture so unlike him.

Rain Mikamura stared up and the man who was trying to comfort her, and managed a small smile. She took a deep breath, and looked around the room. Her friends all sat or stood around her, talking quietly. Her black shoes hit the crimson carpet softly as she walked over to Shirley for a talk. Domon stared after her.

On a small wooden table sat a guestbook and mints; Domon picked up a mint, discarded the wrapper and popped the little candy into his mouth, sucking it thoughtfully.

Rain left Shirley, deciding to go elsewhere. She stopped suddenly at the entrance to the dining room, and took a deep breath. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as a memory hit her.

__

"D-Daddy!" she screamed, half laughing. "Stoppit! That tickles!" 

She giggled, and started to run through the dew-covered grass. Dr. Mikamura smiled, and chased after her, catching up easily. He grabbed her from behind and started to tickle his young daughter again. 

Soon they tired out and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Rain blinked back more tears, and shakily walked into the next room.

'No!' she thought angerily. 'I will not be weak! I will not cry! Tears won't bring him back!'

A picture of her father sat on the table in the middle of the room. She stopped before it, and quietly put down the rose she had been holding. Another memory hit her.

__

"Raindrop!" whispered her father, shaking her from sleep, "Wake up! I want you to see this!"

She drowsily climbed out of bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Dr. Mikamura took her hand, and led her ouside. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. She could see tiny flashes of light falling across the sky.

"Wow!" she whispered hoarsly. Her father smiled at her amazment.

Shaking away even more tears, Rain focused her wide blue eyes on the picture. It was in sepia. Dr. Mikamura had a half-smile on. He was wearing a suit with a tie. Rain's breath caught in her throat as she saw the tie.

__

"Daddy!" she squealed, rushing over to him with a badly wrapped present, "Daddy! Lookit what I got you!" She giggled, handing him the box.

He looked at her seriously, and a cross between a glare and a look of annoyance came up upon his face.

"Not now, Raindrop. Daddy's busy!" he said gently but firmly, throwing the box aside on his desk. "Now please leave."

A look of pain came upon the young girl's face, and she quickly left the room, hurt and shocked. She watched him from the shadows, tears quietly streaming down her face.

"H-He..did.." she whispered, a single tear finally rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, angry at herself.

Domon had walked up behind her while she was thinking. He stared at the picture, and suddenly remembered something.

__

"Hey! Domon!" a young Rain yelled, as she ran up to him. "Lookit what I got my dad!"

"What?" he asked curiously, and peeked into the box she was holding. Inside was a dark blue tie, with little tiny white doves all over it.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked eagerly.

"'Course, Raindrop!" he said, using the nickname everyone called her by.

She grinned fully and grabbed his hand.

"Okie, thanks! C'mon! Let's go the park!"

He gave a tiny smile at this. She was always so bouncy, never down. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, and turned around. A look of suprise was plastered on his face.

Sai Sici was standing there, in a nice suit and tie complete with flowers.

"Hey bro. How's sis?" he asked weakly.

He shook his head; the younger Gundam fighter got the hint and walked up to the picture, placing the flowers in front of the picture, next to Rain's rose.

"Hey sis," he greeted, trying to be cheerful. But it was all fake, and they both knew it. She nodded silently.

"Thank you for coming," she said politely, but there was no feeling behind it.

Sai Sici stood next to her quietly, paying his respects to his friend's loved one.

Suddenly, Rain sighed, and turned to Domon. "I think I should check on the food," she said emotionlessly, and he nodded.

"Okay," he replied, and turned to Sai Sici. They walked into the living room.

"She's been like this for awhile," Domon said quietly to Sai Sici, catching him off guard.

"Oh, wha? Sorry..yeah. Sis must really be hurting.."

In the kitchen, Rain took out the ham, and scrunched up her nose. It was slightly overcooked. She never had been much of a cook. But her dad's food had been excellent.

__

"Daddy!" she yelled fearfully. Dr. Mikamura came rushing up to her, a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Raindrop!?" he exclaimed.

"Some man's taking Domon away!" she cried. "I'll never see him again!"

She started to sob, and her father took her gently into his arms, shushing her.

"Shh..it's okay..I'm sure you'll see him again someday..here, have a cookie."

She took it and continued to cry, and he only held her tighter.

'He knew I had to go through so much sorrow...with mom passing away and all...'Rain thought in the present. She closed her eyes tightly.

'Why did it have to be like this? It didn't have to be this way!' she thought angerily. But deep in her heart she knew anger wasn't going to bring back her father.

Back in the living room, Domon left Sai Sici to talk with Chibodee. He sat on the couch next to Argo and Natasha.

"How is she?" questioned Argo quietly, looking concerned.

Domon said the same thing he had said to Sai Sici, and Argo nodded, not saying another word.

Soon dinner was served, then suddenly everyone was gone. Rain started to put all of the flowers away, Domon helping her.

Just as she finished cleaning the table, and flash caught her eyes inside the frame holding Dr.Mikamura's picture.

She looked at it curiously, then gasped.

A tiny silver chain lay at the bottom, which she hadn't see until now. She opened the frame and gently took it out, staring at it the whole time.

__

"Raindrop!" her father called happily, "I got you a present!"

She came running in the door, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oooo..What what what!?" she exclaimed impatiently, jumping around. 

Dr. Mikamura laughed, and fastened the tiny silver chain to Rain's wrist.

"It was your mother's," he said softly, and Rain looked at it seriously.

"I'll take super-dooper good care of it, okie daddy?" she said seriously.

Her father tried not to laugh.

Tears sprung into her eyes.

'I thought I lost this...' she thought.

She then realized something.

It was okay. Okay to cry.

The tears that had been threatening to fall all day had finally come. They streamed down her face, sparkling in the dim light.

Domon walked in, distracted. "Hey, Rain, have you-" 

He stopped immediatly, seeing her tears.

'Oh, Rain..' he thought.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, a little unsure at first. She started to sob quietly into his chest, every now and then mummering things. Domon only held her tighter.

'H-He...' Rain thought as he planted shy a kiss on her forehead, 'His embrace..feels like father's..'

She stood there weakly, allowing herself to be comforted.

A/N: Sorry if the charcters were a little OOC...actually, Rain's feelings kinda were my own when my grandfather passed away. Anyway, please review! ^_^ (I would appriciate it greatly!)

__


End file.
